couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Snake
Snakes are long, scaly reptiles that are native to countries all around the globe. They usually have large fangs that are used for killing victims, which are usually mice or any other small creatures. There are many different types of snakes. Some may be venomous and some can be mostly harmless. This snake in particular is a rattlesnake, due to a rattle sticking out of the reptiles tail. The creature poses as a minor villain in "Night of the Scarecrow" and is the main antagonist in "Watch the Birdies." Biography The Snake first appears in "Night of the Scarecrow." As Muriel is tending for her garden, the Scarecrow is seen sitting behind her. While Courage is inside, Muriel asks him if he could get them all some lemonade. Muriel continues caring for her garden and rips a plant out from the ground. Suddenly, a hissing snake pops out from beneath the hole and begins to close in on Muriel. The Scarecrow tries to fend off the Snake, but is unsuccessful in doing so. When Courage come outside with a tray of lemonade, he screams in terror as he sees the snake hissing and staring directly at Muriel. His scream frightens the snake, causing the reptile to bite its tail and race away, almost like a tire. In "Watch the Birdies", he poses as the main antagonist. He first appears sleeping in his underground burrow before Courage pulls him out by his tail, mistaking it to be a worm after he dropped Eustace's bucket of fish bait worms. Courage plopped the snake right into the worm bucket and delivered it to the baby birds' nest, without realizing what danger he is putting them in. The snake suddenly pops out and starts yelling at Courage, but then beams up after seeing the three baby birds, particularly man-sized ones and remarked he loves babies. He sarcastically named them "Breakfast", "Lunch" and "Dinner" and told them to come play with his rattle. Muriel rushes to the birds defense in a panic, while Courage grabs a nearby beehive. Courage tries to throw the hive at the snake, but thanks to the dog's poor aim, the bee nest ends up hitting Eustace instead. Due to his actions failing, Courage then resorted to shoving himself into the Snake's mouth to keep it open in order for the babies to survive and not become the snake's next meal. We then see the beehive has covered Eustace in honey, which caused the farmer to become very sticky. The mother vulture's thick black feathers are also stuck to him. While trying to desperately eat the baby birds, the Snake spots Eustace and mistakes him to be the babies' mother, deciding "she" will make more of a meal than her three babies. The Snake then chases after Eustace, who is screaming in terror. Appearances # "''Night of the Scarecrow''" # "''Watch the Birdies''" Trivia: * As stated before, the Snake bites its tail and rolls away after seeing Courage scream. This action may be a reference to the Hoop Snake, a mythical creature that will coil itself in the shape of a tire and chase after victims. It is said that the reptile will eventually shoot out its poisonous tail into the victim's body, instantly killing it. * A Snake that looks somewhat similar to this one is shown again in "Wrath of the Librarian", as the creature tries to eat Eustace. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Reptiles Category:Antagonists